Modus Ibu Hamil
by Profe Fest
Summary: Sekali lagi, pokoknya apapun itu, jangan pernah membiarkan ibu-ibu fujoshi yang tengah hamil berkumpul di antara rekan lelakinya yang berpotensi homo (dan juga yang sudah homo)! Pokoknya jangan pernah—kecuali kalian mau menjadi tumbal pemuas hasrat untuk fanservice-nya. RnR?
"Kalian tahu kan, kalau perempuan yang hamil muda itu biasanya harus dipenuhi permintaannya?"

Seluruh anggota I Prescelti Sette sontak menoleh pada Luce. Perut wanita bergaun putih panjang itu memang sudah cukup membesar, tanda bahwa si buah hati sudah mendiami rahim sang ibunda cukup lama—mungkin sekitar dua-tiga bulan.

"Lalu?" Colonello yang pertama kali buka suara, tak sadar dengan aura kemodusan yang terselip di antara kata 'permintaan' yang dilontarkan sang Boss Giglio Nero Family.

Luce mengulas senyum manis, senyum yang tampak mengerikan bagi setiap orang yang hadir di sana.

"Kalau memberikan _fanservice_ homo untukku, kalian tak keberatan, kan?" tanya sang _shaman_ licik dalam senyum hangat keibuan.

.

.

.

 **Title : Modus Ibu Hamil**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), humor receh ala** _ **fangirl**_ **, dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

 _#Take 1_

Fon duduk bersimpuh dengan sopan di lantai kayu yang beralaskan karpet tipis. Kedua matanya terpejam, berkonsentrasi. Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Sang _master_ beladiri membuka matanya, menemukan seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam dengan tudung kepala panjang tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Tertangkap sudah kau, Brengsek," sembur lelaki berpakaian serba hitam itu.

Fon mengulas senyum tipis. "Apa ini membuatmu senang, Viper?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" tandas Viper, cepat. Ia mendekati sang kempoka, kemudian duduk dipangkuan lelaki berdarah Asia itu dengan seringai kemenangan yang terkembang sempurna di wajahnya.

"Nah, nah, bagaimana rasanya, hm, tertangkap oleh musuh abadimu sendiri, Fon?" pancing Viper percaya diri. Fon tak menjawab, namun matanya tak berpaling dari lelaki yang tengah duduk dipangkuannya.

Viper terkekeh keras. "Saking tak bisanya menjawab jadi kau diam saja, _muu_? Haah. Sudah kuduga kau lemah sekali," cetusnya.

Fon kembali menggulum senyum andalannya. "Ketenangan adalah senjata, Viper. Kau harusnya tahu itu— _sebagai sesama pembunuh_ ," ujarnya.

"Bahkan meski di hadapan musuhmu sendiri? Kepalamu itu memang harus diperbaiki, Fon," sembur Viper dengan tak lupa menyelipkan kekehan kemenangan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Benarkah?"

Dalam satu gerakan yang tak terbaca, Fon membanting lelaki bertudung itu cepat, kemudian menindih Viper hingga mereka seperti potongan _sandwich_ yang menggiurkan.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan!?" Viper meronta kuat, menendang dan mendorong lelaki Asia itu sekuat tenaga.

"Sst," Fon dengan cepat mengunci pergerakan lelaki di bawahnya, kemudian tersenyum bak serigala yang berhasil mendapatkan mangsa. Viper meneguk ludah. Sial sudah nasibnya, apalagi tudung kepalanya jatuh cukup jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Sudah kubilang, Viper, ketenangan adalah senjata terbaikmu di manapun, bahkan dalam keadaan paling terdesak pun," ujar Fon, tenang sekaligus … _menggoda_. Lelaki Asia itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke daun telinga Viper, kemudian berbisik merdu di sana, "Justru, bukankah sifat yang mudah memberontak itulah yang membuatmu lebih terlihat _menggairahkan_ , Viper?"

.

.

.

"Kurang panas," komentar Luce absolut. Padahal tangan kanan wanita itu sibuk mengipasi dirinya, sementara tangan kirinya menghalau darah yang nyaris keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"KURANG PANAS APANYA, _MUU_!? ITU TADI SUDAH BENAR-BENAR GILA TAHU!" sembur Viper sambil melontarkan makian kebun binatangnya. Kalau saja nominal uang yang ditawarkan Luce tak membuatnya tergiur, ia pasti akan lebih memilih menceburkan diri ke Palung Mariana ketimbang harus berakting macam awalan video yang berlabel dewasa barusan.

"Habis nggak ada adegan gigit-menggigitnya," sungut Luce dengan suara dimanis-maniskan.

"KALAU MAU ADA ADEGAN BEGITU KAU HARUS BAYAR DUA KALI LIPAT, _MUU_!"

"Sudah, sudah. Lagi pula, ini kan untuk nyawa baru yang ada dalam tubuh Luce," lerai Fon dengan tenangnya.

"Kau ini bisa-bisanya tenang, dasar Brengsek!" makin Viper kesal sembari membalikkan badan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Fon menghela napas, kemudian menatap Luce. Diacungkannya jempolnya pada wanita itu, kemudian berkata _'kerja bagus, Luce'_ tanpa suara.

Luce mengangkat dagunya arogan, kemudian mengipasi lehernya dengan gaya angkuh. Diacungkan jempolnya pula pada sang pria Asia, kemudian membalas _'kau juga, bagus sekali, Fon. Kudoakan semoga kau cepat dapat jatah'_ tanpa suara.

.

.

.

 _#Take 2_

" _Etto_ …," Skull menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "kenapa memanggilku ke sini, Verde- _senpai_?" tanyanya.

Siapapun tahu, kalau Verde memanggil seseorang ke labnya, itu normal. Tetapi, dipanggil siang bolong oleh seorang maniak sains ke dapur, bukankah itu sangat tidak normal dalam versi Verde?

Verde berdehem, berusaha mengembalikkan ketenangannya. "Sebenarnya aku sedang mencoba membuat benda temuan yang baru," ia mulai bercerita.

 _CRAP!_

Skull meneguk ludah syok. Pasti ia akan diminta untuk menelan substansi aneh yang tidak lulus setifikat keamanan layak konsumsi. Siapapun yang menjulukinya _immortal_ , ia benar-benar mengutuknya sekarang!

"Bukan untuk sains kok," tambah Verde buru-buru.

Skull langsung mengucap seribu syukur dalam hati. "Ooh, bukan untuk sain—LHO!? KOK BISA, _SENPAI_!?" Skull kembali gonjang-ganjing. Pasalnya, siapapun tahu kalau Verde adalah ilmuwan gila. Membuat sesuatu yang tak ada hubungannya dengan sains bukanlah Verde yang _normal_!

Verde membuang muka, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah cangkir berisi cairan berwarna ungu pada Skull. Skull meneguk ludah lagi.

" _Ng_ … ini apa ya, _Senpai_?" tanya Skull, setengah curiga pada temuan sang ilmuwan (biasanya, bahasa gaulnya disebut _suudzon_ ).

Verde duduk di depan Skull, kemudian menaikkan letak kacamatanya. "Untukmu," jawabnya singkat.

Skull merasa tak ada gunanya bertanya. Dipandanginya lagi cairan mencurigakan itu. Setelah berdoa semoga ia tak akan mati setelah melakukan tindakan nekat, ia langsung meneguk cairan itu tanpa mencium baunya.

 _Eh?_

"Uwaah! Ini enak, _Senpai_!" puji Skull langsung dari hati, wajahnya sumringah dua ribu watt. Diteguknya lagi cairan itu, kali ini lebih pelan demi menebak isinya. "Rasa anggur?" tebaknya.

Verde mengangguk, "Tepat," jawabnya.

"Kenapa _Senpai_ memintaku meminum ini?" tanya Skull tanpa melepaskan wajah senangnya—senang karena minuman itu tak terasa aneh dan senang karena ia masih baik-baik saja sampai saat ini setelah meminumnya.

"Kau sudah sekitar seminggu tidak bisa tidur, kan?"

Skull mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Verde yang tengah menaikkan kacamatanya lagi.

Verde berdehem. "Kudengar kau jarang tidur seminggu terakhir. Makanya, kupikir dengan membuat ini mungkin cukup bagus. Itu sebenarnya obat untuk membuat orang tidur lebih nyenyak, sejenis dengan obat tidur, hanya saja dalam bentuk cair. Kutambahkan rasa anggur karena … yaah … kupikir akan cocok untukmu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

" _Senpai_ membuat ini untukku?" tanya Skull lagi dengan berwajah sepolos kertas putih.

Verde berdehem, berusaha tetap tenang. "B- begitulah …," jawabnya.

"Pasti sulit kan membuatnya? _Senpai_ cukup tidur saat membuatnya?" tanya Skull lagi, cemas.

 _Sudah dua hari aku tidak tidur karena membuatnya._ Ingin sekali Verde bicara sejujur itu, sayang dihadapan Skull mana bisa ia berkata seperti itu?!

"Yaah, bukan masalah sih untukku. Aku sudah biasa tidak tidur untuk menyelesaikan penemuan—"

"Kalau begitu, minum saja, _Senpai_!" Dengan polos, Skull menyodorkan kembali cangkir itu pada Verde. Skull tersenyum lebar, kemudian menambahi, "Mana bisa kan, aku tidur kalau _Senpai_ juga tidak bisa tidur nyenyak?"

Verde mendadak kaku, bingung harus menjawab apa. Sudah ribuan bahasa ia kuasai untuk penemuannya, namun baru kali ini ia sampai bingung harus menjawab apa dan dalam bahasa apa demi merespons tindakan Skull yang sama polosnya seperti anak kecil.

"K- kalau begitu, baiklah. Akan kuminum," putus Verde akhirnya.

Skull melebarkan senyumnya, senang. "Nah, begitu dong, Verde- _senpai_!"

.

.

.

"KYAA! _Fluff_ itu memang sesuatu sekali, ya?" Luce menjerit gembira. Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipinya yang merona merah.

"KENAPA MEREKA BISA DISURUH BIASA SAJA BEGITU, _MUU_!?" protes Viper emosi. Coba bayangkan, temanmu disuruh melakukan tindakan homo yang kadarnya 'biasa saja' sementara kau disuruh melakukan tindakan homo yang nyaris sedikit lagi akan membuat segala adegannya berunsur 'untuk delapan belas tahun ke atas'.

"Kuberitahu kau ya, _Dear_ ," Luce menoleh pada Viper, kemudian melayangkan tatapan tajam menusuk dan melanjutkan, "itu karena mereka melakukannya _gratis_."

Viper merasa disambar petir. Dengan wajah ditekuk, ia kembali meminum kotak susu stroberinya, bermisuh-misuh tanpa suara.

Senyum Luce kembali merekah, seolah perdebatan singkatnya dengan Viper tak pernah terjadi. "Oke! Waktunya ambil posisi lagi!"

.

.

.

 _#Take 3_

— _ **DOR!**_

Reborn kembali menarik pistolnya, kemudian meniup asap tipis yang masih keluar dari ujung pelatuknya. Dahan di sebuah pohon yang jaraknya cukup jauh jatuh tak berdaya dan mendarat di tanah, menandakan _hitman_ itu memang tak gagal menembak bidikannya.

"Masih saja tak pernah gagal ya, _kora_?" tanya sebuah suara.

Reborn mendecakkan lidahnya. "Apa maumu?" dengusnya tak sabar.

"Jangan begitu dong, _kora_!" Sebuah rangkulan hangat diberikan si pendatang, namun dengan cepat pula ditepis kasar oleh Reborn.

Reborn menodongkan pistolnya pada lelaki itu, gusar. "Dengar, jawab sebelum aku benar-benar berniat melubangi kepalamu; apa maumu ke mari?" tuntutnya.

"Menemuimu," jawab Colonello singkat. "Tuh, sudah kujawab, _kora_ ," tambahnya lagi.

Reborn memutar bola matanya. "Konyol," semburnya seraya menyimpan lagi pistolnya ke saku.

"Tidak sekonyol itu jika kau mau mengakui perasaan dalam hatimu, _kora_!" bantah Colonello. "Harus berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu mengatakannya juga, ya?" Lelaki pirang dengan pakaian tentara itu mulai berdelusi.

"Simpan saja mimpi di siang bolongmu itu," dengus Reborn jengah.

Alih-alih tersinggung, Colonello justru tertawa. "Aku sudah bilang, Reborn, aku tak pernah mundur dari apapun. Saat aku sudah memutuskan, akan kuraih semua itu dengan tanganku," katanya bak pejantan tangguh.

"Dengar, aku tak pernah tahu kalau Lal Mirch punya murid yang merepotkan sepertimu," dengus Reborn. Lelaki itu melompat dari teras, kemudian mendarat dengan mulus di bawah. "Kau akan menyesal karena menaruh perasaan pada seorang _hitman_ berdarah dingin sepertiku, Colonello. Aku tak pernah membalas siapapun dengan baik," tambahnya setengah berteriak.

Colonello mengulas senyum ringan. "Simpan saja itu, _kora_! Akan kubuat kau menelan kata-katamu sendiri, Reborn! Kau akan jatuh padaku, lihat saja nanti!" janjinya.

.

.

.

"Haaah, kerja bagus teman-teman. Dengan begini, aku tak akan khawatir lagi dengan keadaan buah hatiku," ucap Luce dengan senyum merekah lebar.

Seluruh anggota I Prescelti Sette menghela napas lega, bersamaan itu juga tubuh mereka merosot jatuh dan mengecap dinginnya lantai kayu. Mereka telah berjuang sangat keras, mereka yakin itu.

"Waktunya istirahat," kata Lal Mirch sembari menaruh sebuah nampan berisi delapan gelas untuk mereka semua di atas meja.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, semua orang di sana sontak berebut mengambil gelas. Lal sudah lebih dulu mengambil dua gelas dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Colonello. Colonello tersenyum cerah saat menerimanya dan langsung meneguknya banyak-banyak.

" _Em_ …," Colonello mengerjit, kemudian menjauhkan gelasnya. "Rasanya cukup … unik, ya?" tanyanya pada seluruh rekannya yang lain.

"Huh?" Skull mengerjapkan mata, bingung. "Colonello- _senpai_ bicara apa, sih? Ini kan air minum biasa," ujarnya tak mengerti.

"Heh? Masa sih, _kora_?" Colonello sontak menghidu cairan itu, entah bagaimana memang cukup aneh bagi indera penciumannya.

"Punyamu kubuat khusus secara spesial, Colonello," ujar Lal Mirch menjelaskan sembari meneguk minumannya.

"Waah!? Yang benar, _kora_!?" Colonello mendadak sumringah. "Sip! Karena ini buatan spesial dari Lal, akan kuminum sampai tandas!" Lelaki pirang itu sontak meneguk banyak-banyak minumannya. Tak dipikirkannya lagi rasanya, selama itu (spesial) buatan seorang Lal Mirch, maka Colonello pasti akan menelannya sampai tak bersi—

"Itu dari air cucian piring."

— _ **HOEK!**_

Colonello sontak memuntahkan kembali minumannya. Skull terbahak keras, begitu juga dengan seluruh rekannya yang lain. Luce tertawa anggun, ia lupa bahwa membuat cemburu wanita yang telah memiliki kekasih bisa seperti memberi umpan hidup pada singa yang kelaparan.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

.

"Aku bersyukur sekali Luce memahami kendalaku," ujar Fon sembari memainkan _wine_ di gelasnya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sudah lama nggak minta 'jatah', yang barusan benar-benar jadi pengobatan darurat," lanjutnya tanpa malu-malu.

"Yaah," Verde menaikkan kacamatanya, "aku juga sudah lama nggak modus. Kupikir yang barusan cukup bagus, meski hanya dilandaskan akting," timpalnya.

"Kalian sih enak. Lal benar-benar kejam memberiku air cucian piring, _kora_!" sungut Colonello sambil memijat dahinya.

"Benar. Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir bisa jadi kaum homoseksual," cetus Reborn.

"Benarkah?" Fon memainkan gelasnya. "Menurutku, kalau Luce sudah berani memasangkan kalian, bukannya itu artinya kalian berpotensi homo?" tanyanya.

"MANA MUNGKIN!"

"Kalian bahkan menjawabnya berbarengan," timpal Verde sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Sudahlah, akui saja hubungan kalian yang sesama _rival_ bodoh itu cukup berpotensi menjadi homo," paksanya.

"Enak saja! Aku tetap tak setuju, _kora_!" tolak Colonello mentah-mentah.

"Sama, aku tak setuju. Lagi pula, kalaupun harus homo, harusnya aku _seme_ , kan?" cetus Reborn.

"Mungkin bagi Luce, kau yang irit kata dan kadang-kadang suka diluar perkiraan itu sama seperti Viper yang denial, Reborn," jawab Fon mencoba menjelaskan.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan laki-laki androgini kecintaanmu itu, Fon," ancam sang _hitman_ keras kepala.

"Baik, baik. Begini saja," Fon mengambil jalan tengah. "Coba kalian saling menatap satu sama lain …," suruhnya dengan memberi jeda panjang.

Maka, Colonello dan Reborn saling berpandangan. Diam. Membiarkan tatapan dari manik biru jernih dan jelaga hitam pekat saling mencoba menarik diri orang yang ditatapnya masing-masing.

"… setelah itu, bayangkan hanya ada kalian berdua di tempat itu. Jangan pernah anggap ada eksistensi orang lain. Intinya, dunia ini milik kalian, yang lain cuma numpang lewat,"

Baik Reborn maupun Colonello makin tertarik satu sama lain. Keduanya meneguk ludah, debar jantung perlahan mulai berpacu lebih cepat. Instruksi dari Fon hanya terdengar masuk telinga kanan dan keluar ke telinga kiri.

"… kalian adalah orang-orang yang dipertemukan takdir untuk membentuk hubungan abadi. Cinta. Karena itulah kalian ada di sini, saling bertatapan …." Suara Fon perlahan lenyap, berganti dengan suara dersik angin malam yang entah darimana datangnya.

Reborn dan Colonello semakin terbuai, terlena hanya dalam tatapan mata itu. _Wine_ di tangan mereka nyaris terlupakan, hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, tak ada siapapun.

"Gila, homo banget mereka," bisik Verde takjub.

"Sst," Fon menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir, menyuruh Verde menyimpan kembali seluruh komentarnya. "Sekarang, coba pikirkan. Bagaimana bisa jantung kalian berdebar tak keruan seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa tubuh itu mendadak kaku? Kalian bertanya-tanya, apakah ini? Jawabannya hanya satu; cinta! Cintalah penyebab semua—"

— _ **KLONTANG!**_

Keempat lelaki itu sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka, menemukan Viper tengah mematung tak jauh dari mereka. Sebuah kaleng susu stroberi tergolek jatuh tak berdaya di lantai kayu, rupanya benda itulah penghasil bunyi perusak narasi.

"K- kalian …," Viper meneguk ludah, kesulitan menyuarakan tanya yang bercokol di dada bidangnya, "… KALIAN SELAMA INI _BACKSTREET, MUU_?!"

"BUKAN! INI SALAH PAHAM!"

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Saya juga gagal paham sama diri sendiri kenapa buat begini. Mungkin ini tanda saya sedang stres berat karena nunggu hasil UN plus SNMPTN hahaha :"" /malah curhat. Dan seinget saya Luce pas udah ketemu I Prescelti Sette itu udah gede perutnya, tapi yaa, biarlah anggap aja ketemunya masih sekitar dua-tiga bulanan /apa. Dan soal cairan yang dikasih Verde ke Skull itu anggap aja jus anggur biasa, kan ini cuma buat akting hahaha /wat.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkunjung! Sumpah saya mohon maaf banget ini gaje banget, humornya juga receh ala kadarnya hahaha :"" /plak. Kalau ada krisar, komentar, dsb jangan ragu buat dituangin ke kotak _review_ , ya! Sampai ketemu lagi di karya berikutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
